Being crushed under Setsu's Heel
by leavesfallingup
Summary: Kyoko has completely embraced her new character as Setsu, Kain Heel’s sister. But how is this new character affecting Tsuruga Ren? And what will happen when the pair of them meet up with Fuwa Sho?
1. Transformation

**Being crushed under Setsu's Heel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko has completely embraced her new character as Setsu, Kain Heel's sister. But how is this new character affecting Tsuruga Ren? And what will happen when the pair of them meet up with Fuwa Sho?_

_**Author's Note:**__ I started thinking about this story after Issue 154 came out. I don't actually know what Setsu or Kain's characters will be like, but my overactive imagination has already begun filling in the details. And then I thought: What would happen if Sho met Kyoko's hottest new character? I hope that you will enjoy._

**Transformation**

Anyone looking at Ren at that moment wouldn't even recognize the tall, dangerous, angry looking man. He didn't even need to force himself to frown.

Ren was in agony as he stalked down the street in the guise of Kain Heel. It was bad enough that he was going to have to spend the next few days being followed faithfully by Kyoko… not that he hadn't inwardly longed for such an opportunity… it was how she looked that was driving him crazy.

Who could have guessed that her pink jumpsuit concealed… well… everything that was _not_ being concealed by her current outfit? Kyoko was in the disguise of Setsu Heel, the younger sister of Kain Heel. As was typical of Kyoko, after her first introduction to her new role she had completely immersed herself in the script until she _became_ Setsu. Her expression, her walk, her every tiny movement, and mannerism exuded Setsu. Setsu was the tough and cynical rebellious young girl who, despite her attitude toward every other person, was fiercely protective of her brother. Her brother, Kain, was the tall, troubled, withdrawn rebel who seemed to scream "serial killer." While he was still working on some aspects of his role, Kyoko seemed to have already transformed.

Of course, it wasn't her attitude or her speech that was causing Ren such problems. It was those legs, and that midriff, and her walk… she was so dangerously, frighteningly cute… and hot! Ren had found her… intriguing for a long time, but he hadn't thought… he hadn't wanted to think of her as smoking hot. He didn't want to think of her in that way because she was only seventeen. He didn't want to think of her that way because she was the charter member of the LoveMe Group; which meant that she wasn't ready to return his feelings. And so Ren was in agony.

Everything was made worse by the fact that Kyoko was totally, completely comfortable with him. Kyoko had been visibly distressed when Lory Takarada had first assigned her the task of watching over Tsuruga Ren. Ren had felt just a little hurt by her frightened reaction, even though he knew that most of her distress was caused by her own feelings of inadequacy. But Lory, being the schemer that he was, had found the perfect solution. By making her play the role of sister to Ren's character, she could be as close as she needed to be without the fear of any… romantic misunderstandings. And so now Kyoko was perfectly comfortable giving her "brother" the occasional punch in the arm, or even the occasional spontaneous hug. And so Ren was in agony.

How was he supposed to get into his own role when he couldn't even think of this little sprite of a girl as his sister? How could he possibly be expected to look at Kyoko without _looking_ at Kyoko while she was dressed like _that!_ He was supposed to play the part of her _brother,_ for pity's sake! And then there were all of the other young men, and old men, and boys, aaarrrgh!

The character Kain Heel was not supposed to have a car, so he, and his sister Setsu, were walking down the streets of Tokyo to get to his next meeting. Ren didn't need to pretend to be the angry, dangerous hoodlum Kain at this moment, because he was angry; in fact he was feeling rather murderous. The reason was that, while his "sister" Setsu talked animatedly beside him, men all around them were practically falling all over themselves to get a glimpse of her. Ren was just waiting for the police to accost them, because he was absolutely positive that Setsu was the cause of the three-car pile-up at the last intersection. It all might have been amusing if he didn't feel so jealous. Because, while every other male from the age of 5 and up in the great metropolis of Tokyo felt free to ogle Setsu to their hearts content, he was having to physically force himself to _not look at her!_

And then there was The Walk… that's how he had begun to think of it for the last half hour since they had left LME and started on this little journey. When Kyoko had first walked out of the dressing room yesterday she had automatically used the model-stride that he had taught her for her Natsu character. That was hard enough for him to endure at times. But somehow, overnight while she was inventing her own Setsu, she had also found the perfect way that Setsu should walk… THE WALK. There was nothing crass or crude or slutty about the way that she walked now. Instead her walk was a cross between athlete and… panther. She didn't step, she glided… every muscle in those long, shapely legs and everywhere else on her body oozed through every millimeter of each step. And Ren wanted to look… oh how he wanted to look, to watch, to admire and adore and… _aaarrrgh_, he shook his head in frustration; he _had_ to stop thinking about it.

"Is everything all right, Kain," Setsu asked with those big, concerned, beautiful golden-brown eyes as she placed a hand on his forearm. Just then a salaryman walked straight into a light pole with a loud "bonk!" Setsu looked over at the man as he knelt on the concrete, holding his bloody nose and still snatching glances at her. "Somebody his age should know how to walk in a straight line by now," She declared derisively, _Setsu_-like. Because, while the character of Setsu was solicitous of her brother's comfort, she had little or no sympathy for others.

This only made the man groan more. Some men like the tough, rebellious, disdainful type. Kain glared ominously at the man before gently leading Setsu away by her elbow. "Don't bother with men who walk around drunk in the middle of the day, Setsu."

Setsu nodded her understanding and they continued together down the road, completely oblivious to the five Tokyo University students on mopeds who suddenly swerved and crashed into the curb of the sidewalk right behind them.

* * *

The usual crowd of fan-girls was crowding the sidewalks as the limousine pulled up to the curb in front of the television station. Shouko Aki, Fuwa Sho's manager, looked over at the young man and shook her head in frustration. For a few days after Valentine's Day he had been unusually animated and almost eerily pleased with life in general and himself in particular. But now he had slipped back into this dark, gloomy character again. _It almost certainly has something to do with Kyoko,_ she thought. _Whatever happened on Valentine's Day has worn off now._

Sho was irritated, but he couldn't explain why. His mind kept replaying the Valentine's Day kiss. This kiss was supposed to make her think about him. But instead all he could think about was her! He just kept feeling her warmth as he held her, her breath as he pulled her close, and her lips…

Shouko Aki shook his arm, "Sho… Sho! We're here! We need to get out and go inside!"

She cringed as they stepped out and and the teeming fangirls cheered. Normally the driver would have driven into the private parking basement, but that was closed for construction today. _Well, maybe Sho will cheer up after basking in his own fame for a few minutes._

But even as they stepped onto the curb an eerie shiver ran through the crowd. The tip of a very long shadow touched the edge of the crowd and the girls automatically became agitated. They shifted away from the darkness as if the shadow itself was a physical being. The shadow led the eyes of everyone away from Fuwa Sho and over to an approaching pair. Shivers became trembles and even shudders as they looked at the dangerous, unnaturally tall hoodlum in the black trench-coat who was approaching. He returned their stares with a murderous, squinting glare as he puffed on his cigarette. Sho was forgotten completely as the hoodlum stepped into their midst.

But Sho didn't even notice that everyone else's attention was diverted away from him. That was because his attention was wholly and utterly captured by the tall man's companion. He struggled with disbelief even as something inside of him proclaimed the truth with absolute certainty… that girl… complete with a lip-piercing from which hung a chain down to a spiked dog-collar… that absolutely and undeniably alluring, sexy girl _had to be KYOKO!_ But this was a Kyoko he had never conceived of; a Kyoko who was the antithesis of plain; a Kyoko who was setting his every sense on fire as he watched her walking toward him. _It Can't be Her! Kyoko doesn't know how to walk like THAT!_

But there was no denying the truth of those golden eyes. Sho thought that he had seized the upper hand after he kissed Kyoko on Valentine's Day, but now he knew that he had failed again. Kyoko was a chameleon, changing and evolving over and over again into someone who was outstretching him. Kyoko was a phoenix, rising out of the ashes over and over, becoming more beautiful and alluring every time. Kyoko _was_ fire, burning his eyes and his soul with _that walk_ and leaving him utterly defeated.

In his efforts to pull his eyes away from her he looked up at the tall, dangerous man who was walking with her. The man, who looked strangely familiar, glared at him with murderous, hateful eyes. Sho shrank back against the limo involuntarily, trying not to cringe but failing utterly.

Setsu tilted her head and looked at the cringing rock star without any hint of recognition and then looked at her brother Kain. She looked back at the cringing boy and took in his leather clothes, studded with spikes and chains. She looked back up at her tall, dark, dangerous brother and sneered disdainfully, "Who's the wanabe punk, Kain?"

Kain looked down into his sister's golden eyes and then casually over at the young star who was unsuccessfully trying to recompose himself. "I have no idea, Setsu. Probably just another pretender." He took his sister's elbow and led her through the shocked crowd.

As they continued to walk away Ren was certain that he could feel his former rival's eyes following Kyoko's retreating form, drinking in that alluring walk and those perfect, firm legs. He didn't even mind.

_Let him look, _Ren thought to himself. _You lose, Rock Boy. And someday I'm going to make Kyoko mine._

Setsu glanced up adoringly and saw a smile playing across her brother's lips. She stepped closer and wrapped her arm in his.

Ren wasn't in agony anymore.


	2. The Other Mogami

**Being ground under Setsu's Heel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko has completely embraced her new character as Setsu, Kain Heel's sister. But how is this new character affecting Tsuruga Ren? And what will happen when the pair of them meet up with Fuwa Sho?_

_**Author's Note:** I have been amazed and gratified at the level of response to this story. This was supposed to be a one-shot story, but enough people asked me to write more that I decided to continue. I hope that you enjoy it._

**Chapter 2 – The Other Mogami**

Shouko Aki didn't even try to speak to Sho after the concert. It had been a disaster. His performance was lackluster, his romantic songs were angry, and his normal "rock rebel" look had devolved into something akin to the look of a crazed maniac. Tomorrow she would try to talk with Sho, but for today she drove him to his apartment, watched him stomp into the building, and then drove away to go and find a drink.

Shouko drove to her favorite spot, a large club that featured music from different eras and offered a large dance floor. She loved to dance. Her father and mother had met on the dance floor and still danced to this day. As soon as she was old enough to walk she had danced with her parents. That had been one of her talents when she tried, unsuccessfully, to break into acting.

She wasn't sure that she wanted to dance tonight, but she did need to get her mind off of Sho. _If that boy would just grow up and man-up he might still have a chance._ She sighed. She liked Kyoko. The girl was strange, that was true. But she was real, honest, and sincere in everything that she did. Shouko had been so surprised when Kyoko had actually confronted Sho about Vie Ghoul. Shouko had been powerless to make the boy fight back, but a few words from Kyoko completely revived him. Not only did he revive, but in the last months he had become the powerhouse rocker of Japan, dominating the charts with a string of hit songs. If only the two young people could reconcile!

_It will probably never happen. Sho's stuck in tempermental teenager-mode and Kyoko's growing up more everyday._

Shouko hadn't recognized Kyoko at first when she and that hoodlum walked by the limo that afternoon. It was her golden eyes that had given Shouko the clue. Mogami Kyoko transformed completely with each character she played, but the make-up artists had wisely left those beautiful golden eyes alone. Without Kyoko realizing it, those eyes were becoming her trademark. Shouko quickly realized that Kyoko was in-character, probably studying for some new movie or television role. Shouko remembered Sho's shock and the way that Kyoko had effortlessly destroyed her childhood friend with a single sentence. That one comment had paid Sho back in-full for the way that he had treated her.

"Shouko Aki… Miss…?" Shouko was shocked to realize that someone was trying to get her attention. She looked up into the handsome face of Yashiro, Tsuruga Ren's manager, as he held out a hand. "Would you care to dance?"

* * *

Even as Shouko was discovering a talented new dance partner and forgetting Fuwa Sho, the young man in question was wearing out his carpet stomping back and forth.

"WANABE PUNK!" Fuwa Sho shouted, "I'll show her! I'll… I'll…" But Sho was at a loss for what to do. Kyoko's words had been insulting and painful, but it was the way she had looked that had defeated him. Kyoko as the killer angel had been… captivating. Kyoko as Mio had been powerful. Kyoko as Natsue had been fascinating. But now Sho had seen Kyoko in the character of a rebel punk-girl, a rival to his own star persona, and he was lost. There had been lots of hot, beautiful girls who had come to his concerts dressed in that way. He had even had background dancers on stage who were dressed that way.

So why was it that _she_ was having such an impact? It wasn't that she was the most beautiful woman in Tokyo… Sho snorted, _far from it!_ But somehow she impacted his senses in a way that no other female did or could. Deep inside Sho knew that he wanted Kyoko back, but he had become too self-centered, too arrogant to admit it, even to himself.

In an effort to distract himself he flipped through the mail strewn on his table. He picked up the letter from his parents. Earlier in the day he had read the last paragraph, scoffed, and thrown it down. He had been amazed at the audacity of _that woman_ for approaching his parents. He couldn't believe that _that woman_ would actually request him to endorse her company. _After all of these years! After the way she talked to me and about me! After the way she treated…_

Sho had started walking in circles again, but when the sudden thought sprang into his head he stopped so quickly that he almost fell over. _So, she wants me to endorse her company? I wonder just how far she would be willing to go for that endorsement?_

An evil smile spread across Fuwa Sho's face that would have made the Grinch envious.

* * *

It was Kyoko's turn to be in agony now. _How could I have allowed myself to do that! How could I have allowed myself to act so… casually with Tsuruga-sempai!_

As she writhed on her bed she recalled every time that she had touched and even hugged Tsuruga Ren during the day. Of course she was in her character as Setsu and she was responding to him as her big brother Kain, but still… _The poor man! What must he think of me, acting like that?_

Kyoko knew that Tsuruga Ren only tolerated her because he felt it was his responsibility to help her grow as a talent. The tall actor was a professional who seemed to care about LME almost as much as Takarada Lory did. Tsuruga-san even made regular stops in the LoveMe section just so that he could offer advice and guide the three fledgling actresses.

Chiori Amamiya liked to tease that Tsuruga Ren was only stopping in to see Kyoko, but Kyoko knew the truth. _He spends so much time with me because I need the most guidance. He is trying to keep me from being an embarrassment to LME._

_How could I actually hug him! Oh, the poor man! He must have been really disgusted!_ But as Kyoko lay there and squirmed, she relived those casual touches, those hugs. They were supposed to be sisterly… but those hugs had felt so… nice. Kyoko tried to berate herself even as she lay there hugging her pillow.

_Don't think that way! Don't even try to think that way, girl. You'll just get hurt again. He won't ever think of you that way…_

But as she fell asleep, Kyoko kept seeing the way that the murderous expression on Kain Heel's face turned tender whenever he looked down at her.

* * *

She took her seat in first class as if it were her own personal throne. She was regal and powerful, even if time and overwork had stolen some of the blush from her younger beauty. Men used to flock to her, but now they tended to feel intimidated by her. _They should feel that way, _she told herself. She had worked tirelessly her entire life, devoting every minute to making her company successful.

The only glitch in her life had been a moment of carelessness resulting in that annoying brat. Maybe it would have been different if her daughter had been beautiful like she was. Maybe if the girl had shown even one speck of talent, she might have been interested in her.

And she had been so clingy! That annoying girl had followed her around all of the time wanting to be petted and praised for some insignificant accomplishment or other. Oh sure, the girl had been smart enough. She got good grades and she was never in trouble with the teachers. She was also a hard worker, which her mother appreciated because she didn't have to force the girl to clean her room or do the dishes. But she was so plain, so common, that a mother couldn't really be expected to care about her, now could she?

It had been a blessing when the Fuwa family had taken an interest in the girl. Fuwa Mina had practically adopted the little girl, teaching her the duties of an okami. Saena hadn't minded. She had been more than happy to have somebody else take responsibility for the girl so that she could devote herself to building her business.

And then the little brat had made life even easier for her mother by running off with that Fuwa brat. _Now that is funny! _Even though she didn't like the little punk, she had to admit that he was handsome and talented. She had always been amused that her plain little daughter had followed the boy around like a devoted puppy. Kyoko hadn't even understood that the little punk could snap his fingers and have twenty girls falling all over themselves to please him. _Did she really believe that he wanted her?_

Which is why Mogami Saena couldn't understand the one condition Fuwa Sho had attached to his endorsement of her company. _Oh well, if that's what he really wants. It's about time that Kyoko pays me back for all of the trouble I had in raising her._

* * *

Ren tried to act casual as he waited outside of the Kyoko's dressing room while the makeup and costume artists worked their magic. In just a few moments Setsu Kain would walk out of that room, and his day of exquisite torture would begin again. Every sound made him look at that door, and his manager smirked when he caught the movement.

Ren was dressed as Kain Heel this morning. Takarada had insisted that he and Kyoko spend another day in-character to "firm-up" their roles. Ren knew perfectly well that Lory the Schemer was once again playing with his two favorite toys. He was relatively sure that Lory was writing a role-playing romance game with himself and Kyoko as the main characters.

He heard Yashiro humming quietly and glared over at his magager. "You seem to be unusually happy this morning, Yashiro," Ren grumbled.

Yashiro smiled, "_I _spent the evening dancing with a beautiful woman."

"Do I know her?" Ren asked, as much to distract himself from thinking about Kyoko then from curiosity.

Yashiro's smile became strained. He was glad that Ren glanced toward the door at that moment. He knew that Fuwa Sho was the only other person besides Kyoko who could break through Ren's urban exterior. Even the mention of Sho's name could cause Ren to turn on that cold and murderous look. _I'll wait and see if Shouko Aki will see me again before I let Ren know._

Just then the door did open and Yashiro didn't have to worry about Ren anymore. The tall man sat up straight, never taking his eyes off of Kyoko as he fought to school the expression on his face. Yashiro smiled, _That boy is a lost cause._

Kyoko was Setsu again, with that cold, disdainful look for everyone except for Kain. Yashiro had only seen her once in this new outfit, and only for a moment. As she walked toward the two men Yashiro saw her new walk and gulped. Then he looked up at his tall friend. He could see Ren's face twitching even as he inhaled deeply, _Oh boy, Ren. You are in sooo much trouble._

Setsu greeted Yashiro off-handedly, but she smiled up at her brother. "Good morning, Onii-chan. Did you have breakfast?"

Kain adopted his dangerous, silent persona and nodded, but Setsu saw right through it. Her friendly smile faded, "Did you skip breakfast, Kain?"

Kain tried to glare back at her, but she held his eyes until he finally sighed, and nodded. She took a threatening step forward, "Baka, Come with me."

Yashiro smirked and shook his head as the small, sexy, punked-out girl led the tall, dangerous looking man away toward the cafeteria.

Ren meekly followed close to Kyoko because walking close kept him from staring inappropriately at her. Of course, that didn't prevent all of the other males in LME from looking. Ren was glaring at a middle-aged office worker who was staring for a little too long when Ren suddenly crashed into Kyoko.

"What… why'd you stop?" Ren had grabbed Kyoko's shoulders as he tried to keep himself from falling. He felt her tremble under his hands and he stepped to her side so that she could see her face. Setsu was gone, and a very bewildered-looking Kyoko was staring across the room. Ren followed her gaze to see a coldly-beautiful older woman in a business suit standing in the lobby.

"What's wrong, Mogami-san? Do you know her?"

Kyoko's eyes were confused and she seemed to have become timid, "That woman is my mother."


	3. The Dragon Lady

**Being ground under Setsu's Heel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko has completely embraced her new character as Setsu, Kain Heel's sister. But how is this new character affecting Tsuruga Ren? And what will happen when the pair of them meet up with Fuwa Sho?_

**Chapter 3 – The Dragon Lady**

While Kyoko continued to stand there frozen, Ren looked across the crowded cafeteria tables at the woman in the lobby. She was undeniably attractive, but her tough, corporate-shark persona seemed to radiate around her, causing the people who were walking in and out to give her a wide berth. From that distance Ren couldn't make out all of her features, but he could definitely see a resemblance between her and the girl who was trembling beside him.

He looked at the way that Kyoko was dressed and took charge. "Kyoko, she hasn't recognized you yet. Let's get you out of these clothes and changed into something more appropriate." Kyoko didn't even notice that Ren had used her given name; she just looked up at him blankly. He took Kyoko gently by the arm and led her back the way that they had come.

Mogami Saena walked up to the reception desk. "I would like to speak with Mogami Kyoko."

The receptionist, a crisp, professional woman of twenty-five, was used to people walking in off the street trying to meet the stars. "I'm sorry, but do you have an appointment Ms…?"

"I do not have an appointment and I do not need an appointment," Saena answered sharply, "I am her mother. Now you just get on your phone and you tell my daughter to come out here now."

"Excuse me, ma'am," a deep, well-trained voice spoke behind her, "perhaps I could be of assistance?"

Saena turned to face a very tall, mustachioed man dressed as an Aztec King. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The receptionist gasped and several people in the lobby stutter-stepped before quickly widening the distance between themselves and the two people speaking. Lory Takarada didn't react at her condescending attitude. Despite his oddities, he was a man who had built a start-up company into a multi-million dollar powerhouse. He had rubbed elbows with presidents of countries and top executives of corporations from around the world; not to mention many top stars. He was more than prepared to deal with this officious-acting lady.

"Ma'am, my name is Takarada Lory. This…" he indicated the building around him with a wave of his hand, "… is my talent agency." He let that sink in and observed a slight change in her posture and attitude. "If I just heard you properly, you are the mother of one of our rising young stars?"

Saena nodded, keeping eye contact. She was a businesswoman herself and she was not going to let this man intimidate her, no matter how handsome and powerful he might be. "That _is_ what I just said."

Lory looked over at the receptionist, "Curana-san, would you please locate Mogami Kyoko and ask her to meet us in my office?" He turned to Saena, "Mogami-san, if you will accompany me? My office is ideal for a _private _meeting with your daughter."

Despite her determination, Saena felt herself being overwhelmed by this very gentlemanly, powerful and handsome man. She nodded and allowed him to guide her to the elevator.

* * *

In the dressing room the make-up artists were hurrying to undo all of the hard work they had just completed less than a quarter of an hour before. It wasn't easy because Kyoko was fidgeting with a small purplish-blue stone and rocking while they tried to work on her. Kyoko hadn't seen her mother for almost four years. She hadn't really expected to ever see her again. Even when Kyoko had run off to Tokyo with Fuwa Shoutaro her mother had not tried to look for her.

_Why is she here? What does she want?_

Kyoko had spent her entire life trying to earn her mother's approval. She never could. Even now, all of her recent successes were losing their flavor in the light of her mother's presence. No matter what she did, no matter what these makeup artists did to doll her up, she knew that it would never satisfy her mother.

"Kyoko, we can't work on you if you're fidgeting like this."

Tasato Miki had never seen Kyoko like in this state of panic. This girl certainly could get odd at times, but she had never seen her so… frightened. Finally, in desperation, Miki walked to the dressing room door, opened it, and called in the only person who could calm her. As Ren walked in the two makeup artists looked at each other, nodded, and left him alone with Kyoko.

Ren looked at the girl he loved and saw her falling apart before his very eyes. Even after the Valentine's Day kisses she hadn't been as bad as she was at this moment. Perhaps it was the deer-in-the-headlights look in her eyes the led him to do what he did next. Whatever the reason, Kyoko suddenly found herself wrapped in Tsuruga Ren's arms. Ren was afraid of her reaction, expecting her to push him away. He was surprised when she responded by burying herself in his embrace. She was holding him painfully tight, but he didn't mind at all. He would have held her like that forever.

Kyoko was slowly finding herself again now. She remembered this feeling. _When was it? Once before there was this wonderful feeling… in a parking lot… after Tsuruga-sempai had finally found his Katsuki and performed so brilliantly… I spoke to him… I told him about the faerie prince who had given me… and he had hugged me like this… just like this… so warm… so…_

Kyoko looked up and for a moment she saw something in Ren's unguarded eyes. Then she realized that he was hugging her and that she was hugging him and she tried to pull away… but Ren held her tight, "Not yet, Kyoko-chan. Not until you know that you are ready to meet her."

Kyoko really didn't want to let go. She realized that she had never felt safer than she did at this moment. Tentatively… carefully… she allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. As he spoke she felt the vibrations in his chest, "You are a wonderful, successful, accomplished, and beautiful young woman, Kyoko. No matter what your mother says to you, please remember that."

Kyoko nodded into Ren's shoulder. She looked up and met Ren's eyes again. His eyes told her that he was telling the truth. His eyes were also telling her something else… something… She released her hold on him and began to move back again. "I'm fine Re… Tsuruga-sempai."

"Ren."

Kyoko looked at him as he held her arms, not completely releasing his hold, "What?"

"Call me Ren, please, Kyoko-chan. I am not just your sempai, I am your friend. I want you to call me Ren, _please?_"

Once more she allowed herself to look up into his eyes. That… something… was there still, "Thank you, Ren…san."

Ren smiled almost sadly, "I'll accept that, for now." He held her arms for a moment longer. "But I want you to know this… whatever happens, whatever your mother says or does… you come back to me. I'm here for you."

Kyoko nodded. Once Tsuruga Ren was convinced that she was had regained her self-control, he released her arms and went to the door. "She's ready for you now, ladies."

* * *

Takarada Lory had used all of his considerable skill to enchant this woman. It was difficult because he despised her. He cared deeply about Kyoko and he was very aware of how this woman had treated her. It had taken a year, but he had been able to glean details from Kyoko, from his granddaughter, from Kyoko's peers, and from a little private investigation. This was a woman who did not deserve to be called "mother" by such a wonderful young lady. While they were waiting he was receiving regular updates on his computer screen.

"Where is she? I'm not used to being kept waiting."

"Kyoko is one of the busiest young actresses in my agency, Ms. Mogami. Haven't you been following her career?"

"I don't have the time for television, Takarada-san. I'm a very busy woman." Saena was impressed about the size of his office and his view, so she had set aside her haughty attitude.

"How unfortunate. Well then, while we're waiting why don't I show you this promotional DVD we've made of her work." Without waiting for her reply he turned on the huge big-screen television and started Kyoko's DVD.

* * *

Kyoko was dressed in a very stylish and professional looking business suit now. Her hair was neatly arranged and clipped behind her head, and her makeup made her look older, more mature, and very pretty. She was standing at the door of Takarada's office, trying to work up her courage. Ren walked into the waiting area and she sensed his presence. As she turned to look he took a seat on a couch, "I'm right here, Kyoko-chan."

She smiled at that point, squared her shoulders, and reached for the doorknob.

* * *

Saena knew very well that she was undergoing a carefully orchestrated attack. First Takarada Lory had charmed her. Then he had put on her daughter's promotional video, which was surprising, to say the least. And then Kyoko walked in looking cool, beautiful, and confident.

Seeing the characters her daughter had portrayed should have prepared her. A scarred but powerful rich girl, a beautiful but deadly angel, and a sexy but scary school bully; the transformations and the depth of talent were undeniable. Her daughter had somehow changed from a plain, clingy, attention-hungry brat into something… _formidable_? Saena hadn't been able to find the right word as she watched clips of the acting that was rapidly gaining recognition and turning her seventeen year-old daughter into a star.

And then Kyoko walked in. Saena should have been prepared, but she wasn't. At first glance Saena had thought that the young lady who entered was probably Takarada Lory's secretary. After all, it was typical of powerful men to hire beautiful young ladies to take care of paperwork and… other things. This girl certainly fit the part. She had blondish-brown hair stylishly clipped behind and above her head. She had a pretty, pixie face that was professionally made up so that her true age was difficult to decide. She had the perfectly erect posture of a rich girl who was trained how to sit and walk from birth. She was dressed in a stylish knee-length business suit that flattered her slender, girlish frame and accentuated her long, shapely legs. The young lady was just what she could expect a man like Takar…

"Hello, Mother. It's been a long time since I've seen you."

Saena staggered a half-step forward. _This is my daughter!_ Takarada moved in to assist her, but she quickly regained her composure and brushed his hand away. "Hello, Kyoko. You certainly look well. How have you been?"

There was no warmth in Saena's greeting and all of Kyoko's insecurities began to reassert themselves. Little demons started whispering in Kyoko's ears, but she brushed them aside.

In the short walk from the changing room to the elevator, and from the elevator to the President's penthouse office, Kyoko had created a new character: The independent young lady. She had watched the type many times since living in Tokyo. They dressed with style. They walked with confidence. They knew what they wanted out of life. And they were winners.

Kyoko also knew that Tsuruga Ren was outside of the door, right behind her. She wasn't ready to explore the implications of his actions and words yet; but it gave her confidence to know that he was there… like a personal talisman against evil.

"Thank you, Mother. I've been doing very well recently." Kyoko walked to the table beside her mother and began pouring herself a drink of orange juice. Instead of asking her mother if she would like a drink, she simply raised an inquiring eyebrow. The simple expression bespoke a level of sophistication and confidence that Saena had been trying to project her entire life.

When Saena shook her head no, Kyoko stood with her own glass and took a delicate sip. Her arm moved gracefully back down to the table and settled the glass soundlessly. Saena couldn't help but wonder when her daughter had become so graceful. "And to what do I own the honor of this visit, Mother?"

Saena noticed that Kyoko was inserting the word "mother" in each sentence like a disconnected afterthought. It made her feel… unsure. Suddenly Saena realized that she had made a mistake coming to LME. This was Kyoko's home-ground and she had the advantage. It was time to move the playing field. "Actually, Kyoko, I was hoping to have dinner with you and to talk over a family matter. I've booked reservations at the L'Osier for six p.m. tonight. I have to take care of business here in Tokyo during the day. Can I expect you there?"

The little girl inside of Kyoko who had always craved her mother's attention and approval cried out at her mother's curt, offhand manner. _She hasn't seen me in years and she's going to rush off to take care of business? _But the young lady inside of Kyoko reminded her that she had people who cared about her now. She had friends like Moko-san and Maria. She had a great boss like Takarada Lory. And Ren was right outside of the door…

Kyoko's suspicions rose. Her mother had never spoken to her this pleasantly unless she wanted something. Saena hated being kept waiting by anyone, yet she had made no biting comments after waiting for almost forty minutes for Kyoko. Something was definitely not right… but what could she do? "I will be there at six this evening, Mother. Since you are busy, I won't keep you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my own work."

Kyoko bowed, turned, and made her exit. Saena thanked Lory and left shortly thereafter.

Ren poked his head into the office, and Lory waved him in. "Kyoko?"

"She went back to the dressing room. I told her that she didn't need to worry about accompanying me today, but she insisted that she had responsibilities." Ren looked around, "I don't see any blood. Can you tell me what just happened in here?"

Lory shook his head sadly, "On the surface… nothing. A mother stopped by her daughter's workplace and asked her to dinner. Beneath the surface? That mother's a dragon lady. She doesn't seem to care a thing about her daughter. She came here with an agenda, but I think that she wasn't prepared to find out how much her daughter has changed. Kyoko won the first round."

Lory poured himself a glass of orange juice and held up the pitcher towards Ren with an inquiring eye, not realizing that he was mimicking Kyoko's actions. Ren shook his head no and settled on one of the plush couches. "So what is happening next?"

"Mogami Saena has booked a table at L'Osier for six this evening."

Ren raised an eyebrow in surprise, "She's flexing her muscles. That place is usually booked for a month in advance."

"That was my thought as well, but I don't think that this lady has that kind of clout here in Tokyo. I have a feeling that there is something else involved. Kyoko handled herself beautifully here, Ren. But her mother is moving the playing ground to regain the advantage. I just don't know why." Lory was quiet for long while before grunting in decision, "Ren, I want you to clear your schedule this evening. I don't want our girl to be all alone with that particular dragon."

Ren nodded, "Yashiro's already working on it. I don't plan on letting Kyoko out of my sight today."

* * *

Thirty more minutes found Kyoko in the guise of Setsu once again. Ren had offered to drop the characters and just take her out to places that she could enjoy, but Kyoko declined. She was a professional, and she had responsibilities... at least, that was her response. In truth, now that her mother was gone, Kyoko was trying to deal with the fact that something had happened between her and her tall, handsome sempai. She needed to distract herself with her role while she tried to figure this out.

Kyoko would normally have dismissed the entire incident as a really wonderful sempai taking care of his junior. But Kyoko had looked thrice into Ren's unguarded eyes and had seen something there, something different than his Emperor of the Night look, or than any of the looks he had used in his acting. This look had been so… She couldn't define it, but the honest girl inside of her told her that she wanted to see that look again… and again.

She saw Ren approaching. He was back in his Kain Heel persona, but he didn't seem threatening to her at all anymore. She couldn't help but remember how he had held her tight, and how warm… _Stop that, Kyoko! You have to get into character! _Ren had once scolded her for allowing her personal life to interfere with her acting, and she never wanted to fail in front of him again. Slowly, deliberately, she slipped into her role and became Setsu.

"Are you ready to blow this dive?" Kain Heel asked?

"Been ready. But the first thing we need to do is get you fed, big brother."

* * *

**Note: **This story is stand-alone and is not in-series with any of my other stories. I did cheat and throw in the Yashiro/Shouko relationship; first: because I like the match, and second: because it becomes important to the plot.

Thanks for noticing and pointing that out, Cactus2008.


	4. Dinner Theater

**Being ground under Setsu's Heel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko has completely embraced her new character as Setsu, Kain Heel's sister. But how is this new character affecting Tsuruga Ren? And what will happen when the pair of them meet up with Fuwa Sho?_

**Chapter 4 – Dinner Theater**

Shouko Aki watched in bewilderment as Fuwa Sho moved about his apartment in a state of almost manic giddiness. "Moved" might be too tame of a term; but how do you describe it when a person alternates sporadically between jumping up and smashing a fist in the air, wiggling his whole body in an weird sort of victory dance, and stopping at odd moments to pose like the statue of a Greek god? To make matters worse, all day long he had worn an evil grin on his face that made Shouko either want to run and hide or have Sho committed to an insane asylum.

But what really made Shouko worry was when he voluntarily turned on the television and watched a daytime re-run of the first season of _Dark Moon_. He sat there, smiling that evil smile as he watched Mio and her family. Whenever Katsuko came on the screen he jumped up and began his victory dance again, singing ,"I win! I win! I-I-I wi-i-i-in!"

Finally Shouko couldn't take it anymore, "SHO! If you don't calm down and tell me what is going on, I'm going to call the hospital and have you committed!"

Sho merely tilted his head and increased the magnitude of his evil smile. And then he told Shouko Aki all about his newest endorsement deal, and what he was to receive in return.

Shouko listened in stunned silence. As soon as she left Sho's apartment she dialed the newest number on her speed dial. "…Hello, Yashiro, this is Aki… Can we meet?... No, this is business, and it's urgent."

* * *

Ren, still in costume, was sitting in Lory's office along with Yashiro and Takarada Lory as they watched Kyoko with a mixture of fear and fascination. She was still dressed as Setsu, but she was no longer in-character… at least she wasn't playing Setsu at that moment. She was, however, just as dangerous as the character of Setsu, if not more so.

Had Reino been there at that moment he would have been delighted by the storm of little imps flying in every direction as Kyoko paced back and forth. "I'll kill him! I'll kill both of them! How dare he use my mother against me! He, of all people, knows how my mom treated me!"

She turned and stomped up to Ren. At this moment Ren was so absorbed by her demeanor that he hadn't even had time to be angry at Fuwa Sho himself. "What can he be thinking? He doesn't even like me! He belittled me in front of Shouko! He made fun of me and called me his housemaid!"

She stalked over to Takarada Lory, "You need to fire me, Takarada-kaicho. You need to fire me because tonight I'm going to rip that pretty-boy punk limb-from-limb and I don't want to embarrass you or your company. I'm going to kill him!"

She turned to Yashiro, "I'm going to go to jail tonight, Yashiro-san. I need you to promise me that you'll make sure that Tsuruga-sempai eats the way that he is supposed to. I'm going to kill that little punk!"

Big, strong arms seized her from behind and pulled her close. Warm breath blew across Kyoko's neck as Ren leaned over her and spoke, "Do you trust me, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko immediately felt herself becoming calmer. She didn't even notice the surprised looks on the faces of the other two men. "Hai," she answered, almost meekly.

He released his grip and turned her around with two big hands on her shoulders. "Then I have a plan."

* * *

Mogami Saena had chosen her table carefully with her daughter in mind. She was positive that Kyoko wouldn't want to make an embarrassing scene, so she had requested to be seated almost dead-center in the middle of the dining area. It had been frustrating that Fuwa Sho was able to get a table when she had failed, but she swallowed her irritation. After all, it was his fame that she was trading on today. If he would make a few commercials to advertise her company, then she would gladly give him what he wanted.

Before this morning she hadn't been able to understand _why_ he had wanted her daughter. Now she had a better understanding of why the little punk might want her. Kyoko had definitely changed for the better. In fact, if she had shown this kind of talent when she was little then Saena might have been interested in her. _Probably not... she was always wanting so much attention. Well, now she can have all of the attention she wants from that Fuwa punk and I can get my company advertised. Maybe it was worth having her after all; consider it a little return on investment._

Saena heard the noise level in the room increase. She looked up to see people talking and pointing, so she followed their gazes. There was Fuwa Sho, dressed in an all-white leather outfit with spikes running down the seams of the pants and jacket. Saena had to admit to herself that he was spectacular in a rocker-rebel sort of way. He had always been handsome and Saena had not been surprised at Kyoko's obsession with him. _Now you can use some of that fame and attractiveness to make me an even richer woman._

L'Osier catered to the rich and famous, so it wasn't surprising that they had people available to make sure that none of the other customers approached Fuwa Sho for autographs while he walked to Saena's table.

Fuwa Sho didn't like Kyoko's mother any more than she liked him. As a child he was honestly Kyoko's friend, and it made him mad to see how her mother treated her. Sho had been vocal in his dislike for the older woman from the beginning, and she had always reciprocated by either ignoring him or speaking down to him. This meeting tonight was a matter of mutual benefit, so they were both determined to be civil. "Mogami-san, long time no see. Kyoko hasn't arrived yet?"

Saena was not surprised at the unsophisticated greeting. Shoutaro had never been the sharpest knife in the kitchen, "Obviously. I told her to be here at six. I've been debating whether or not you should be sitting here or if you should come in after she arrives."

Sho leaned back, already celebrating his victory, "Oh, she'll be fine. Kyoko always did do everything that you told her to." He picked up the menu. L'Osier served a limited menu based upon the chef's planned specialty for the night. On this night the main ingredient was Kobe Beef. _Good, this meal will cost her an arm and a leg._

They didn't speak again, choosing rather to look at the menu or to watch other customers. Seana looked up when the crowd started murmuring again. At the maitre d's podium stood a young lady who most definitely did not fit the setting. This girl wore a small leather vest-shirt and a leather mini-skirt, calf-height leather boots and open-fingered leather gloves. She had a lip-ring that supported a chain which looped down and connected to one of many ear-piercings, and she had a spiked dog-collar around her neck. Her hair was punked-out upward and to one side of her head in a devil-may-care style that somehow matched the rest of the outfit perfectly. Her midriff was exposed and her mini-skirt made it seem that her legs went on forever. All-in-all, Seana had to admit that the entire look was amazingly sexy and alluring. "I wonder who she is?"

Sho groaned. _Why do I think that this will mean trouble? _"Don't you recognize her, Mogami-san? That's Kyoko."

Saena snapped her head around to look in Sho's face and then back to see that the maitre d had admitted the girl. The girl didn't walk, she glided like a panther through the room, as if hunting prey. Men stared and their female companions became angry, but the girl was oblivious. When she was close enough for Saena to see her golden-brown eyes, she knew that Sho was telling the truth.

"Good evening, Mother." Kyoko said smoothly, almost dismissively, "I just left work, so I didn't have time to change before coming here. So sorry." She didn't seem in the least bit sorry.

Before Saena could find her voice, a male waiter practically fell over himself bringing Kyoko a menu. "Thank you, Roberr'. How are you tonight?"

"Oh, I am doing exceptionally well, Mogami-san." Roberr' had never met Kyoko before ten minutes ago, but he was a part of the plan. Lory had called his friend, the restaurant owner, and arranged everything. "May I say how honored we are to have you here with us tonight?"

"Why thank you, Roberr'. If I didn't know better I would think that you were flirting with me; and what would Sieka think of that?"

Roberr' gave her a devilish smile, "Oh no, Mogami-san, I would never flirt with you just because you're beautiful. The very idea!"

"Actually, Roberr', tonight you should address me as Kyoko-san." She gestured to her mother, "You see, my mother is here, so _she_ is Mogami-san tonight."

Roberr' looked over at Saena, who was watching the interplay in bewilderment, "Forgive me, madam. If you are the mother of Kyoko-san then we are honored to have you here indeed." He turned a disdainful eye on Fuwa Sho, "And this gentleman?"

Sho was used to being recognized and fawned over. This waiter's lack of recognition, especially when he was making such a fuss over Kyoko, had Sho nonplussed. Kyoko looked over, "Oh! I didn't even see you there! Forgive me! Roberr', this is Fuwa Sho… he's a musician."

Roberr's attitude made it clear that he considered musicians to be a yen-a-dozen. "Well then, welcome to you as well. Have you all made your selections?"

Before the other two could speak, Kyoko took over, "Surprise us, Roberr'. You've never failed me yet."

The waiter smiled and bowed, "You honor me, mademoiselle. I shall return momentarily to take your wine order."

Saena had intended to overpower her daughter with the setting. Clearly, she had failed. Round Two went to Kyoko.

The presence of the unusually dressed young lady and the famous singer/musician, as well as the marked attention that the waiter had shown made their table the center of attention. Saena was beginning to wish that she hadn't asked for a table in the middle of the room. It didn't help that Fuwa Sho couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Kyoko in her punk outfit. _He certainly won't be any help._

Kyoko acted as if nothing unusual was taking place as she arranged her tableware and placed her napkin in her lap. "So, Mother, it's been almost four years since we've last spoken. How are things?"

Saena was not about to let her seventeen year-old daughter run the show anymore tonight. "I've been highly successful, Kyoko. In fact, my company recently went public and our IPO was outstanding… of course, you probably wouldn't understand those things."

"Oh Mother," Kyoko replied, as if talking to someone who had said something childish. She was very glad now that the LoveMe Section had been asked to help with the Annual Report this year. To avoid mistakes, Kyoko had studied a book on investing. "Of _course_ I understand Initial Public Offerings. I _am_ your daughter, after all; even if you seem to have forgotten that from time-to-time."

Saena bristled, "Look here…"

Kyoko waved her mother's rebuttal off, "Oh, don't _worry,_ Mother. It's all water under the bridge. We each have our own lives now… _don't we_." Her last two words seemed to make a pointed reminder to Saena that Kyoko wasn't dependent on her mother any more.

Saena cleared her throat, clearly becoming frustrated, "Actually, that's something that I came here to talk to you about. When you and Shoutaro were both children…"

"Excuse me, Kyoko-san," Roberr' appeared at that moment, "Are you ready to place your drink orders?"

Saena was losing her temper, "Excuse me, but _I_ am the oldest person here, and I booked this table. You should be addressing _me!_"

The waiter looked askance at the older lady, as if she, not he, had committed some type of social digression. Saena saw the arrogant little man look back at Kyoko. Kyoko nodded ever so slightly. Saena was seeing red now, but she bit back her temper and placed the wine order. Just as she was satisfied that she had regained the helm, Kyoko interrupted. "Roberr', you better just bring grape juice for me and for Shoutaro here. We're still both minors."

Fuwa Sho was snapped out of his reverie, "Don't call me that name in public!" he hissed. He hated his full name and had completely banned the use of it since his move to Tokyo.

Saena, for her part, felt that she had somehow been led into making her mistake by her daughter and the waiter. Now she looked like a bad mother who served alcohol to her minor children. She was fuming.

Round three went to Kyoko.

Saena tried to start her sentence when the crowd started murmuring again. Saena looked over to see an actor she _did_ recognize. She had only ever seen this tall, incredibly handsome man in magazines, but it was impossible not to recognize him. He was expensively dressed in an Armani suit that fit as if it had been cut right on his body. If Kyoko's entrance had attracted the men in the room, they were paid back in full as their wives and girlfriends saw Tsuruga Ren. The poor men were forgotten as the ladies sighed longingly.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Sho asked through gritted teeth.

Saena was surprised to see the very handsome actor walking through the room directly toward them. She was even more surprised when the man placed an arm on her daughter's shoulder, leaned over, and kissed Kyoko on the cheek. "I'm sorry that I'm late, Kyoko-chan. I got caught in traffic."

Kyoko was very proud of herself for not freaking out at this moment. She had frozen when he had explained this part of his plan, but his reasoning had been sound. _It's just acting. It's just acting. _But the truth was, after the earlier hugs, she didn't mind the kiss at all.

Sho felt entirely different about the subject. He surged out of his seat, practically spitting as he demanded, "Who invited you here! And since when did you start kissing Kyoko?"

Ren, with his hand still held possessively on Kyoko's shoulder, looked at the younger man in mock surprise, "Why… Kyoko invited me here. She thought that I really should meet her mother, all things considered."

Sho was all but choking in indignation, "All things considered! What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Ren bent over and put his chin gently on Kyoko's head even as she reached up and intertwined her fingers with his, "Isn't that obvious?"

"What? You two? You can't have her, you're too late! She's going to marry me, you… you…" Sho looked around and realized that he was creating a spectacle. He wouldn't have cared, but at this moment, the moment that should have marked his victory, he didn't want to look childish in front of Kyoko. He sat himself down and got control of his voice, "The reason that we are here tonight is to finalize the details on my marriage to Kyoko."

Everyone in the room had been paying attention, and so almost everyone in the room gave made some sort of sound indicating astonishment; there were gasps and sighs and other unexplainable sounds. But one voice overruled the others, "Marriage meeting! To her! You can't marry her! You're engaged to me!" Everyone turned to look at a strikingly beautiful raven-haired young lady as she moved gracefully through the room to the center. As she arrived at the table, she glared; first at Fuwa Sho, and then at Kyoko. "What's this all about, Kyoko-chan? Are you trying to steal my man?"

Kyoko, who still had her hand twined with Ren, shook her head, "You know better than that, Moko-san. Why would I want hamburger when I could have Kobe Beef?"

Sho was blustering now, "I don't even _know_ this girl! I've never met you before in my life!"

Kotonami Kanae looked at Sho as if he were being a petulant child, "Oh hush, dear. You can't fool anybody." She turned to Kyoko, "and I don't appreciate you calling my man hamburger."

Kyoko waved her free hand dismissively, "Oh, okay. Call him top sirloin if you like. May I introduce you to my mother?"

Fuwa Sho was so surprised at the entire interchange that he just sat there, at a loss for words.

"Certainly," Kanae said primly. With the exception of Fuwa Sho, Kanae knew more than anyone there about the way that this lady had treated her best friend. This made it difficult for her to be polite, "My name is Kotonami Kanae, Mogami-san. You must be very proud of your daughter."

Mogami Saena was feeling very out of her element. She had never been around so many beautiful people all at once in her life. She was still struggling to process the idea that this incredibly handsome man was in a relationship with _her_ daughter. And this other beautiful young lady was implying that _her daughter_ was a friend, even if they seemed to be rivals for Fuwa Sho's attention.

Sho tried to regain control of the situation, "Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I've never seen you before in my life!"

Kanae shook her head tolerantly, "Kyoko-chan, have you been allowing this boy to drink?"

Kyoko shook her head negatively, "No, of course not. Mother _tried_ to buy him wine, but I saved us all from the embarrassment."

Round four… _oh, you're getting the picture._

Mogami Saena wasn't stupid. She could sense that all was not what it seemed, even though she couldn't quite figure out what _was_ happening. Right then the waiter reappeared with an extra chair so that the two new arrivals could both have a seat. Ren very obviously scooted his chair close to Kyoko while Sho glared and grumbled.

The waiter stood by until everyone was situated before he made a point of addressing Saena, "Madam, should I add these two young people to this order?"

Saena decided to ride this game out and see where it would take her, "That's fine, Roberr'"

"Very well. We will serve you dinner shortly." He started to leave, but seemed to have an afterthought, "Tsuruga-san, you _are_ old enough to enjoy our wine. Would you like a glass?"

"I'd better not, Roberr'. I still have to drive this beautiful young lady home tonight." Kyoko returned Ren's affectionate look even as Sho's face turned almost purple with rage.

Kyoko decided that this was the time to defuse the boy and send him packing. She switched instantly into Setsu-mode, rose from her chair, and turned to Fuwa Sho. "You… Come with me."

Her character as Setsu was so dominant that Sho didn't even think to object.

Sho followed this alluring persona out onto a covered patio, an extra dining area that was currently closed. She stopped at the rails and looked out silently onto the panorama of Tokyo. Sho couldn't help but admire her profile in the dusky evening. He had spent much of his lifetime around this girl. She had always been there, always been his friend. As he had become more popular and his talent had begun to bloom he had become dismissive of her; but she had always remained faithful to him.

It was not until the day she had walked out into the studio as an angel that he realized that she was a female. He had known it in general terms, but he had never noticed her, never studied her. Since then he had seen her in enough situations to realize that he had been blind. And in this current outfit her realized that she was not only female, not only beautiful, but that he wanted her; not just temporarily. He wanted to possess her, to own her, to keep her for himself.

Suddenly Setsu turned on him, "If you ever try something like that again, Sho, they won't even find your body parts."

Sho finally understood that he had made a costly mistake. "How did you find out…?" Sho was still struggling to find his way in all of this. From early childhood he had almost always gotten whatever he wanted. Vie Ghoul's copycat attacks were the first real challenge he had faced, and he would have been completely destroyed had it not been for Kyoko.

"That's your biggest concern at this moment? _How did I find out? _I don't understand you at all. You don't care about me; all you want is a live-in maid. Why would you go to my mother, of all people, and try to force me into marrying you?"

"I… I do…" but Sho couldn't speak the truth. For him to love Kyoko after what he had done to her would be an admission of wrongdoing, and he couldn't make himself say it. Kyoko was Setsu again, "Tccch! You don't even know what you want. Go home, little boy."

In his desperation, Sho made a grab for Kyoko, intending to pull her to him, to kiss her, to reassert his control over her. Weeks before, on Valentine's Day, she had been unprepared for his sudden actions. This time he was unprepared, because the person he was trying to grab was Setsu. She moved with a sort of instinct. As he grabbed her she turned, wrapping both of her arms around the offending arm. Her hip drove back, bending him off-balance as she quickly leaned her own body forward and extended her legs.

Fuwa Sho was suddenly airborne. Kyoko had been turned toward the restaurant when she flipped him, and the result was inevitable.

* * *

Saena watched Kyoko lead Sho away in astonishment. It had always been Kyoko who followed Shoutaro; now it had reversed. She looked over at the two newest arrivals, "Maybe it's time that you tell me exactly what's going on here."

Neither Ren nor Kanae had any reason to like this woman, but they did feel a slight sympathy for the way that she had been sand-bagged. Kanae answered first, "Your daughter is my best friend in world, Ms. Mogami. Nobody… and I mean nobody gets to push her around. If you want back into her life, then that's fine. But we won't let her be pushed into something that she doesn't want just for the sake of your profit and loss statement."

Ren was impressed with Kotonami Kanae's forthright, tough response. He also wanted to make a point, "I don't know if you care, but Kyoko has been very hurt by the young man you were just about to force on her. He doesn't deserve her; and the fact that he took this approach to get her back just proves that he never will deserve her."

Saena looked at both of these exceptionally beautiful people. In her own self-centeredness, she missed the point entirely. "So you aren't really dating Fuwa Sho, young lady? And you are most certainly not dating my daughter."

Ren frowned, "The way you said that implies that you don't think that your daughter is good enough to date someone like me? On the contrary, Ms. Mogami, I am not good enough for her. But I plan on working the rest of my life just to make myself worthy. I should make this clear in case you are tempted to try anything like this again: I will wait for as long as it takes, but I intend to be the one to marry Kyoko."

Before Saena could respond there was an enormous crash as the huge plate-glass window shattered and a tall, skinny body in a white, leather outfit rolled across the floor.

* * *

**Notes:**

I am frankly amazed at the level of response that I am getting for this one little story. This was intended as a one-shot and I changed my mind and decided to change it to a five-chapter story. There is one chapter to go, which I will hopefully post before the weekend is over.

I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I try to respond to every reviewer, but they have been coming in so quickly (a writer's dream) that I haven't been able to keep up. So, in case I missed you, thank you, thank you, and… oh yeah, thank you.


	5. Bedlam and Improvisation

**Being ground under Setsu's Heel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

_Kyoko has completely embraced her new character as Setsu, Kain Heel's sister. But how is this new character affecting Tsuruga Ren? And what will happen when the pair of them meet up with Fuwa Sho?_

**Chapter 5 – Bedlam and Improvisation**

L'Osier is a large restaurant with an open dining area so that the important people who dine there can take note of each other. On the evening in question, however, everyone was focusing on the table in the center of the room. The drama that was unfolding at this table was even better than watching a soap opera on television, and the evening crowd was captivated.

The crowd was a little frustrated when the tough, sexy young punker dragged off the tall, skinny rocker that everyone recognized as Fuwa Sho. But there was still enough drama to keep everyone suitably entertained at the main table. And it was certainly entertaining. The chef might have been a little disgruntled had he known how little attention was being paid to the food on the tables. The customers were eating, but most of them wouldn't be able to tell what they had eaten that night if they were asked the next day. That was because of what happened next.

While everyone was focusing on the drama at the center table there was a crash as a large plate-glass window that looked out onto the patio exploded and a body clad in white leather rolled across the floor. Even as Fuwa Sho shook his head in bewildered surprise, a long, shapely leg in a black leather boot stepped through the now-empty window frame. This shapely leg was followed by the rest of the punker girl who had been a part of the drama at the center table.

As a side-note: The customers should be forgiven for not realizing that the young lady in question was Kyoko, the rising star. Even though she was becoming popular, she looked so different in each role that she played that people still didn't have a handle on who Kyoko really was.

Fuwa Sho was lying on his back and just beginning to raise himself up on his elbows when Setsu completed her walk toward him. She lifted one of the legs that he had been admiring and placed her boot on the center of his chest. One firm push was all it took for Sho to fall back down to the floor, "I strongly suggest that you remain on the floor, punk. If you get up we may have to finish our discussion."

Suddenly the lights in the dining room went out. The crowd gasped in surprise. Just as suddenly a single light illuminated a tall, mustachioed, dignified looking man standing next to the center table. He spoke in a deep, sonorous voice, "Ladies and gentleman, I hope that you have enjoyed the first half of our evening's entertainment." The customers looked at each other in surprise, and then back at the tall man who looked even taller in his top hat and cape, "My name is Lory Takarada, and I am the President of LME."

While the customers focused their attention on Lory, Saena felt Kotonami Kanae's hand on her arm. "Mogami Saena-san, please stand up next to me. I'll explain later." Saena was overcome by the events of the last half-hour, so she allowed herself to be led by this cool, confident young person.

Lory continued speaking, "Please allow me to introduce the other actors in our little dinner theater drama." Then all of the lights came on and Saena found herself standing in-between Kotomi Kanae and Tsuruga Ren. To the other side of the tall actor stood a very shaken Fuwa Sho. Beside him stood Kyoko (Sho was being supported by Ren and Kyoko). Lory introduced each of them, including Saena and Sho. Not knowing what else to do, they both bowed when their names were given.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we have another special treat for you: While Kotonami Kanae, Mogami Kyoko, and Fuwa Sho make themselves available for autographs, Tsuruga Ren has offered to play piano for you."

As if by magic, a baby grand piano was wheeled out onto the floor. The ladies in the room sighed as the man who had been voted to be "Japan's Most Desirable Man" took his seat and began playing. The piano had been strategically placed in front of the broken window so that the customers had all but forgotten its existence. Several men worked silently behind him sweeping up the mass of glass.

Saena pulled her attention away from watching Tsuruga Ren to see her daughter, her raven-haired friend, and even Fuwa Sho sitting at a long table and signing autographs. She walked over to the table and saw that the two young ladies had their promotional DVD's in a stack beside them, while Fuwa Sho, still looking perplexed, was signing a stack of his own CDs.

Saena walked over to where Takarada Lory was smiling benignly. "You had this entire thing planned, from beginning to end." She meant to accuse, but her tone sounded awestruck. "You even brought Sho's CDs."

Lory looked over at her and smiled. "Actually, Ren planned most of it. I just threw in my own little touches here and there."

"And Shoutaro didn't know any of this?" She glanced again at the rock-star. He was still signing away, as if he had planned to do this all along. She could see that he had several cuts on his face and hand that had been treated. "You even had a medical person on standby?"

Lory grinned, "Certainly. Of course, I was afraid that Ren would hurt Sho, not Kyoko. _That_ was… an interesting surprise. I'm just glad that the foolish boy was wearing leather." His eyes became harder, "Our Kyoko has had to learn to be tough, Mogami Saena. I sincerely hope that you understand that after tonight."

Saena tried to out-stare Lory, but couldn't. She looked over at her daughter as if seeing her for the first time. Kyoko was herself now, smiling and laughing with the customers as they waited for autographs. "I do see that. She's actually quite amazing, isn't she?"

She looked over at the handsome man playing the piano, "Is that young man serious about what he told me?"

Lory gave her an inquisitive look, "Ren's usually very sincere. What did he tell you?"

"He told me that he intended to be the person to marry Kyoko."

Lory looked surprised, "He said it outright, did he?" He glanced over at Kyoko, "Well, he's got a hard road ahead, but eventually I think that he'll break down her defenses."

Saena looked surprised, "You mean that _my daughter_ is being chased by _him_, and not the other way around?"

Lory met the woman's eyes and shook his head sadly, "Mogami Saena-san, you don't know your daughter at all, do you? In the last year three of the most recognizable young men in Japan's entertainment industry have been chasing _your daughter._" He looked back over at the table where Kyoko was sitting, "And when Ren catches her, he'll consider himself the luckiest man in Japan."

It was another half-hour before the six were able to sit down and enjoy their meal… five, actually, because Fuwa Sho quickly excused himself and went home to lick his wounds. Everyone else interacted with Kyoko's mother as if she had never tried to do anything wrong. The piano was left in place. Nobody in the dining room seemed to take notice of the window installers who worked quickly and quietly in the background.

On the following morning many of the customers would discuss the odd drama. More than one of them would mention the fact that there hadn't actually been any resolution to the play. Several others would make note of the fact that the young rock-star, Fuwa Sho, really did look injured. More than a few would discuss the fact that L'Osier had never offered this sort of entertainment before. But then they would all finish their morning coffee or tea and carry on with their day.

* * *

The Momami's stood together silently as they waited for the boarding call. Saena was once again dressed as what she was, a woman executive. Kyoko was dressed similarly, in a similar style that she had worn to meet her mother on the previous morning. The time seemed to stretch as endlessly as the silence. Neither woman knew what to say.

Kyoko had longed for her mother's affection for most of her life and never received it. Now that she had a career and friends, this woman beside her seemed more like a stranger than a blood relation.

Saena had barely slept at all during the night. She had replayed the entire day in her mind over and over again. She had sat and watched her daughter's promotional video over and over again. And she had heard Takarada's words repeating in her head, over and over again: "Mogami Saena-san, you don't know your daughter at all, do you?"

A better woman might have used this opportunity to make a bid for reconciliation. Saena said nothing. She waited until she heard her boarding call, gave her daughter a perfunctory hug, and walked through the boarding gate.

Kyoko maintained her composure until she saw the airplane pull away from the gate. All of that time, while the other passengers were called and seated, she waited. And then, blank faced, Mogami Kyoko turned and walked out to the loading and unloading area to find a taxi. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't see the very tall man wearing a ball cap, leaning against his car. When she saw him she could only nod. She didn't trust herself to speak at that moment.

Ren opened the passenger door and held it for her. She climbed in, her face still blank. Ren pulled away from the curb and followed traffic out of the busy airport interchange. No words were spoken and Kyoko seemed to be completely oblivious to everything around her. But she did notice when Ren pulled off of the busy highway. She looked up and around in confusion, "Tsu… Ren… I think you took the wrong turn."

Ren turned and looked into her eyes for a brief moment before turning back to pay attention to his driving, "Trust me."

She drifted off into her own thoughts again as Ren followed a circuitous route into the outskirts of Tokyo. Finally he pulled up to a traditional style high stone fence that marked off a large area. Kyoko looked up, "Where are we?"

"We are at the Uesugi family complex."

Kyoko looked confused, so Ren elaborated, "I believe that you have met Uesugi Hiou?"

"Oh, yes. This is his home? But why are we here?"

"I have asked permission to use their dojo this morning."

Kyoko had more questions, but she felt too dull and lifeless to ask them. When Ren got out and opened her door, she followed. There was nobody in the courtyard, so Ren led her to a large, square, wooden building. They stepped into a large entry-area, took off their shoes, and bowed to the scrolls. Sitting on a wooden bench in the entry area were two white gis, one of which Ren picked up and handed to her. He touched her shoulder and pointed toward a sliding door, "Go in there and dress, Kyoko-chan."

She didn't argue. She followed his instructions without protest and without interest. When she came out, Ren was also changed. They slid the inner door open, bowed deeply, and stepped into the dojo. "Why are we here, Ren-san?"

Ren took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, "I thought you might need to hit something after seeing your mother off. If you would like to hit a person, then you can take your anger out on me." He pointed to a large punching bag suspended from the ceiling. Taped do it was a picture that he had taken with his phone at the restaurant. It was a picture of Saena, "But if you would rather hit something else, then you can use that."

Kyoko looked up at her sempai listlessly, and then she turned and walked over to the punching bag. She looked at the picture of her mother for a long time, and then she hit it lightly. Then she hit it a little harder… and harder… and harder, until she was using every ounce of her strength to hit and kick the punching bag while tears ran down her face.

* * *

Mogami Saena tried in vain to read through her latest business report as the airplane leveled off to cruising altitude. The young man sitting next to her pulled down the tray table, sat his laptop on it, and booted it up. He logged in, plugged in his earphones, and opened his music-video folder.

Saena glanced over and realized that the young man was watching _Prisoner_, and that the beautiful young angel on the screen was Kyoko. She tapped on the man's shoulder and pointed excitedly, "That's my daughter! That's my daughter Kyoko!"

He looked at the screen and then looked Saena up and down. "Yeah, sure lady," he said condescendingly. And with that he replaced his earphones and turned up the volume.

* * *

Ren gave her privacy for half an hour while she hit, kicked, and screamed at the punching bag. He waited until she stopped striking the bag and he saw her shoulders sag. Then he walked up behind her, turned her around, and pulled her to him. For the second time in two days Kyoko found herself wrapped protectively in the arms of this man. She didn't try to resist. She didn't try to evaluate her feelings. And she didn't try to interpret his intentions. She simply let herself bask in his strength, warmth, and protection.

Ren didn't say anything. A thousand words of endearment ran through his mind, but he knew that this wasn't the time. He would wait. It was enough now that Kyoko was willing to let him comfort her and that she was willing to call him by his given name.

When he felt her begin to release her hold on him he gently pushed her back. "Now, young lady, let's get ourselves into character. We have to be at our first cast meeting in about an hour and forty-five minutes. And wipe those tears out of your eyes; a professional actress never lets…"

Kyoko interrupted him with a preemptory hand in the vicinity of his mouth, "A professional actress never lets her personal emotions interfere with her work." She looked up at the tall actor and gave him a challenging smile, "I'm ready when you are, Sempai."

"Call me Ren."

"Tsuruga-sempai."

"Ren."

"Tsuruga-san."

"REN."

"Ren-san."

"Just Ren."

Kyoko was walking away towards the dressing room as they bantered back and forth. She opened the sliding door, turned her head, and gave him a look that made his heart skip a beat, "You need to hurry up and change or you're going to make us late… Ren."

And with that she stepped through and slid the door shut behind her.

**The End.**

* * *

**Note: **I will leave you, the reader, to decide what will happen from this point in the story.

The expanded version of this story (chapters 2 through 5) was written in response to a challenge from La Morraine. LM, I hope that this met your challenge.

I want to thank everyone for your unexpected but very welcome response to this short story. I sincerely hope that it lived up to your expectations.

There have been so many reviews in such a short span of time that I have not been able to reply to them all. Therefore I will use this space to offer my appreciation to you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
